


Hunter Prey

by Emerald



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald/pseuds/Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef and Mick have come up with a game to keep Mick's inner vampire in check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt

Mick bends down and sweeps a curious finger through the substance on the road. It’s blood, vampire's blood, not Josef's though; Josef is still three steps ahead of him, trying to throw Mick off his scent with false leads.   
  
It wasn’t always like this, the two of them running through the concrete jungle, the hunter and the prey. Beth had asked once how Mick kept his inner vampire so well in check. Back then it was through sheer force of will, as if he could force humanity into that part of him that desperately wanted it. That hadn't worked out so well, Josef had been right all those years ago. Sooner or later your inner vampire is going to demand to be fed, and then what.   
  
Beth was long gone, the vampire inside him remained.   
  
Mick scents the air around him, trying to decipher the myriad of smells. He senses Josef just ahead of him, a quick flash of intuition as he tunes his vampire senses to the blanket of night that covers them and an image appears in his mind's eye - Josef running down an alleyway, Josef leaping effortlessly onto the roof of a building in a laneway just off the boulevard.   
  
And he's running then, running at vamp speed. He rounds the corner of the laneway, and leaps up onto the same building, his intuition heightened as he scents his prey just up ahead.   
  
Josef stands on the roof of the building opposite, arms folded across his chest, taunting. And Mick has never felt more alive than in this very moment as they begin skipping across roof tops, the city below them bathed in neon light. But Josef is too quick, and Mick wonders just how long he's going to drag this out.   
  
He growls his frustration, and picks up the pace, the two of them moving faster now, a blur of sound and movement high above the mortal world. And then there's nowhere left to run.  
  
"Forty two minutes, 27 seconds, not bad."  
  
"You let me catch you," Mick tosses as Josef checks his watch.  
  
For the moment Josef stands his ground, arms folded across his chest, and legs crossed at the ankles, his weight resting on one hip. "Maybe I just enjoy the catching of part better than the running away.  
  
It's an unspoken agreement between how this will end. The colour drains from Mick' face, eyes red rimmed and flashing to ice cold blue as he lets the vampire take control. Josef covers the rest of the short distance between them and draws Mick into an embrace, his mouth pressed against Mick's ear, whispering.   
  
"There's my vampire."  
  
Mick kisses him then, hard, and Josef growls into his open mouth, the sensation reverberating through Mick's chest. He lets his fangs prick Josef's lower lip, two droplets of blood drawn that smear across their mouths, the taste of copper on their tongues as their hands fly to zippers and buttons, undressing then and there under the blanket of night.   
  
Mick's cock is in Josef's hand then, and he's being backed against a high wall, his arms forced above his head as Josef uses one hand to span his wrists, and the other to begin a slow, merciless teasing.   
  
"Weren't you supposed to be the quarry tonight?" Mick tries to turn the tables then, pushing back against Josef, but the weight of Josef's body is pressed firm against his.   
  
"We can play it that way if you want." Josef strokes his thumb over the head of Mick's cock, and chuckles when he hears Mick's groan of satisfaction. "Didn't think so."  
  
Josef squeezes rhythmically along Mick's length, feels Mick pulse in his hand as he places one leg in between Mick's own and uses him for leverage, his own cock swelling as he rides up against Mick's thigh.   
  
They're kissing like their immortality depended on it then, lips and hands seeking heated contact as Josef lets go and urges Mick to lift one leg and wrap it around his hip. He spits into the palm of his hand, coats his length with a quick application of saliva, and then places himself against Mick's hole. And they've done this so many times before it's easy just to push his way in. He knows Mick's body inside and out, knows the way he's taught Mick to relax and bear down.   
  
Josef places a hand under Mick's buttocks, lifting him slightly to change the angle of penetration as he fucks him up against that wall. And Mick doesn't mind the scrapes or bruises along his spine, because Josef is nailing his prostate with every stroke, and there's a sordid sense of satisfaction the way Josef is pounding into him now as he steps up the pace, and they're clinging tight to each other then, trying to match time as the first stirrings of orgasm begin to coil around the base of their spines.   
  
A few moments later and Mick tenses in Josef's arms, head thrown back and teeth bared as he hovers on the point of no return. And then he's snarling with release, fangs buried deep in Josef's shoulder as he comes, and drags Josef over the edge with him.   
  
Josef extricates his own fangs from Mick's throat and raises a questioning eyebrow. "Feel better?"  
  
 _Yes better, it's always better…_  
  
"Always."  
  
For now his inner vampire sleeps.


End file.
